Truth by believesvueo
by believesvueo
Summary: This is a Kate Beckett and Richard Castle one shot. See what happens when Castle's lady best friend comes to New York and talks to Kate Beckett.


**Truth by believesvueo**

_"**My only weakness is knowing your secrets I'm holding them close, I'm holding them tight I know the way to, silently make you Smile with my eyes when you're trying to fight…"**_ **Joshua Radin**

Castle walked into NYPD's 12th Precinct looking for only one person, Detective Kate Beckett. He had brought his old friend Olivia Hudson from London. Olivia had an interview in New York for a BBC Special to air tomorrow night. It was a quick visit so she decided to call Castle.

Olivia and Castle have been friends for a long time. Castle refers to her as his lady best friend. She had been the ear when he needed someone to listen to him and also his sounding board.

When her best friend, Richard Castle, told her about a female detective he met, she knew that she had to meet this woman who had completely stolen his heart. Richard is known to exaggerate so when she got a chance to come to New York, she had to take advantage of the chance to finally meet this woman.

She watched Richard's face frown when he didn't see her at her desk.

He then scanned the bull pen again and then his face lit up as soon as he saw her coming out of Captain Montgomery's office.

She followed his gaze and there stood the woman who captured her best friend's heart, Kate Beckett. Actually, she's even more beautiful than she had thought. She truly is gorgeous. And there was no question as to why Richard Castle has fallen for her.

Richard then motioned for her to come to her desk.

"Beckett, remember I told you last night that my lady best friend is here in New York for a very brief visit? Well, Olivia Hudson meet Detective Kate Beckett."

"Hello, Olivia, it's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Detective, it's nice to meet you too."

"Beckett, do you mind if I leave Olivia here for maybe half hour. I have this interview that I have to do. Paula just told me last night. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Castle. I'm only doing paperwork anyway."

"Go Richard. I'm sure I have enough stories about you that half hour will just go by just like that."

"Olivia, don't you dare."

"Go Richard."

"Okay. Thanks again Beckett."

They both watch Castle leave the precinct. Olivia then studied Kate Beckett for a minute and then decided to go for the homerun.

"You know, he's truly in love with you."

Caught off guard, she responded, "Excuse me, did you say something?"

"Richard. He's in love with you, Detective Kate Beckett."

"How do you know? He told you this?"

"He doesn't have to Detective. I've known Richard since we were in 6th grade."

"Castle never told me your story. How you guys met. He never mentioned you until a couple of days ago when he told me that an old friend of his was visiting."

"I bet you didn't expect that I would be a woman right? I know that this is awkward but Richard has told me so much about you and I tell you, he didn't miss a single thing about what you look like and what you are like."

"How did you and Castle exactly meet?"

"We were in school together. He and I both liked to write. I told him I wanted to be a journalist and he told me he wanted to be a writer. We just clicked from then on."

"Let's get back to talking about you and Richard. I have seen and listened to Richard through all his successes and failures in both his personal and professional life. Contrary to what you have heard, he didn't cause the break up of both his marriages. It's true that he married Meredith as soon as she told him she was pregnant. Did you know that she wanted to have the baby aborted? Meredith felt she was too young to be a mother and that her career was just staring to take off. Richard begged her for days and sat by the door of her apartment just so that he could make sure she didn't go to a clinic and have the baby removed. He asked Meredith to marry and he was faithful to her. But family life wasn't for her and as soon as a director took an interest in her, she left Richard. He have her everything she wanted, as long as he gets to keep Alexis. His second marriage? Gina she was definitely a mistake. That marriage didn't even last two years. She too cheated on him. Richard thought Alexis needed a mother figure and Gina, well, she wasn't exactly the type. I can't recall the number of times he called me about his marriages. He has many regrets but I know having Alexis would never be one of them. Let me ask you this, how do you feel about Richard?"

"What? I don't know. I have never really thought about it."

Come on, Kate. Can I call you Kate? You're not a very good liar you know. You have thought about it more than you would like to. And I know you're afraid because of his reputation. You should know by now, who the real Richard Castle is and who the Richard Castle the celebrity is. I'll tell you a story. About two years ago, give or take, I hear my phone ringing in the middle of the night. I almost wanted to kill him for waking me up at 3 o'clock in the morning and I had a 6'oclock call at the station and wanted to make sure I had a good night sleep. So I pick up the phone and he didn't even say hello. He just went on and on about how he met this stunningly beautiful woman who happened to be an NYPD detective. I asked him what he did wrong and he told me some psycho was aping the murders in his books. But he said that wasn't important. You were important. He then told me that he ahs found his new inspiration. I asked him what this female detective thought of him and he said you thought he was "annoying, self-centered, immature and undisciplined." I knew right then, I like you for him. It was months later when I get a phone call from him again and I have never heard his so heartbroken. He told me what he did and how you told him that you guys were done. No words could comfort him. But he did tell me then that he will not give up. And I see that he didn't. "You've met Kyra Blaine right?"

"Yeah. The one who got away."

"I heard him say that before. But you know, she was never the one. You know how I knew? Don't get me wrong, he truly loved Kyra. It was the first time I had seen Richard in love before. But you know when she left, he never followed her. He never even tried to find out where she was. He didn't beg her to stay. Let me ask you another question, when you told him you guys were done, what did he do?"

"He called and dropped by the precinct. He apologized and I took him back."

"Do you now see what I've been trying to tell you? All those women in his past, he let them all go. But you, he never could even if he tried. Take my advise Kate, give him a chance. I'm a woman and as someone who has known him almost all his life, he will make you very happy. You are everything he's ever wanted in a woman. He told me that not a day goes by that he doesn't discover something new about you. You challenge him and that the more he knows you, the harder he falls for you. He will drive you insane most of the time, yes, but that is what makes him Richard Castle."

Just then, Castle wa running to Kate's desk.

"Castle, are you alright?"

"Olivia, what did you tell Beckett?"

"Richard, what are you so afraid of? You have nothing to worry about, right, detective? Anyways, I have to go back to London. So I need to go back to my hotel and get my stuff."

"Let me take you there."

"No, Richard I'll be fine. You stay here. I will call you when I land. Ah, detective, can I have parting words with you?"

"Ah, Richard, stay there."

"I just wanted to say, that next time, I get a phone call in the middle of the night, it'd better be that you and Richard are inviting me to your wedding, okay?"

"Olivia, I… Okay."

Olivia then gave her a hug and then walked back to where Castle was sitting. She then gave him a hug and left the precinct.

"So Beckett, what did Olivia tell you? What did you guys talk about?"

"Hmmm. Take me to dinner and I'll tell you."

"You want me to take you to dinner?"

"Did you not clean your ears today Castle? Yes, take me to dinner. And if you wait another two years just to ask me out, I will have your body delivered to Martha and Alexis in a body bag."

"Yes, ma'am, dinner it is tonight. Say, I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock."

"7 o'clock is perfect."

She then hooked her left arm around his right arm and they walked out the precinct together with Ryan's mouth open in shock and Esposito, grinning.

**Review are always greatly appreciated.**


End file.
